Not Awesome Behavior
by fanfictionfever
Summary: Tex and Charlie (New York) aren't being very nice to each other. And when one state pushes the other too far, a strange country neither boy had ever seen before steps up to the plate to punish the little one's naughty behavior. *contains OC characters, possible OOC characters, and the spanking of a child
1. Chapter 1

**Mellow! Been doing much, much, much role playing recently (probably too much). But on the bright side that brings us to this (hopefully) amazing story. Chibiamerica, the wonderful person that she is, was my partner in creating this. Go check out her stuff! And there will be three parts of this(or so I think). Enjoy the story!**

**Roles were as follows:**

**Charlie/New York- Chibiamerica**

**Tex/Texas- Fanfictionfever (me!)**

**Arthur/England- Chibiamerica**

**Alfred/America- Fanfictionfever**

**Prussia- Chibiamerica**

Not Awesome Behavior

Chapter 1

Charlie, a state no physically older than five, toddled around the large hallway of the white house, looking for his brother to play with. He peeked into the Texan's room, blond curls bouncing around playfully as he found his brother. Quickly, he ran over and brought the other into his embrace, hugging his tightly. "Hi!"

Tex, as he preferred to be called, wiggled not liking hugs very much. "Hey, stop it." Though he was only a little older than Charlie he liked to think that he was a tough man.

The child's eyes welled with tears at the rejection. "Tex is mean!" He wailed, pouting as he let go. Charlie loved to hug and if you didn't let him, you got a temper tantrum till you did.

"Too bad, you know I don't like hugs," Tex said and sneered. "Go get one of the girls."

"Hmpf." The small blond crossed his arms. "I don't wanna! They'll kiss me... yucky!" He bantered, not liking Tex's request.

"I don't care what you do, just don't hug me." Tex replied. He stayed away from his overly affectionate sisters most of the time himself.

Charlie decided to change subjects, not enjoying the current one. Besides he came for a purpose. "Play?" He asked, hoping his brother would stop being such a meanie, rather spend a little time with him.

"I guess." Tex didn't have a problem with that, he wasn't doing anything that important.

"Yay!" The Yankee child took his brother's hand and attempted to drag him out of the room. "Come on!" He shouted, finding Tex a bit too heavy to pull around. Sometime the blond hated being so small in comparison.

"Where are we going?" Tex didn't like to be dragged and he like to know where they were going.

"I wanna go outside!" Charlie replied with a smile, dropping his brother's hand before he annoyed the other again.

"We should play baseball!" Tex said getting exited. Much like his father, he really enjoyed a game of catch, it didn't matter who he was with.

Charlie laughed and clapped his chubby little hands together. "Okay!" He agreed, loving to play games in general. He wasn't very good at it now, but he always hoped that when he got bigger and stronger, he would be just as good as the New York Yankees.

"Let me go get my ball and glove," Tex said running back to his room. The brunet had an official bat as well, but they didn't need it at that time.

The New Yorker waited patiently outside the room, his thumb raising into his mouth by nature. Charlie's father always tried to break the thumb sucking habit, but it wasn't the easiest thing to do. He still acted a little bit younger than his physical age sometimes.

On their way back the Texan slammed into some one. "Hey," He said looking up, recognizing the man as a nation. The older child frown not liking this particular nation all that much.

Charlie looked up frightened, the older nations seemed to tower over him. He quickly hid behind his brother's back, looking up with large eyes at who he recognized to be Mr. England. "H-Hi..."

The scruffy nation looked down at who bumped into him and smiled slightly. "Oh, 'ello there, do you know where your father is?" He asked, unable to find where their idiotic father had gone.

Tex wasn't afraid though, in fact he had a naughty idea. "Nope, didn't see him yet today." He lied smoothly.

Charlie gasped slightly, their Dad was there at breakfast this morning. "That's not... " He then stopped, noticing his brother's look.

Arthur on the other hand hadn't noticed the words that had begun to squeak out of the young Yankee's mouth and frowned. "Are you positive? Alfred told me to meet him here today..." Thinking it over, the man realized that Alfred might've forgotten or something like that.

"Yeah, he might still be around though," Tex continued, just wanting to throw the nation off slightly. "I don't think he said he was going anywhere." He still wanted to add a bit of doubt.

Arthur sighed, "Alright... I'll suppose I'll look for him. I'm not going to have flown down here for nothing..." Arthur rambled, thinking of the earful he was going to give Alfred for this one. "Thank you though children, have fun."

"W-We will..." Charlie said softly, his head peeking out from the side of his brother.

"See ya!" Tex said as innocently as he could.

Charlie watched as the Brit walked down the hall away from them, on his aimless search for their father. He suddenly started freaking out, realizing what his brother had done. "You lied! You lied! Why did you lie?" The blond wasn't one that was use to being naughty, and he knew that lying was really, really, naughty.

"Shut up," Tex covered his younger brother's mouth with his hand. "I did it so we could have some fun." He didn't want his brother to yell and get him caught.

The small child struggled in his brother's grip. "I can't breath you meanie!" The blond shouted as soon as he was free while trying to push his brother off completely.

Though, his ears perked up at the mention of the word 'fun'. He wonder what the brunt child was thinking. He thought about the baseball that his brother was still holding.

Tex threw his stuff down and grabbed him roughly, "I told you to shut up."

Charlie wasn't having that, he started screaming and throwing a fit. "Daddy!" The boy wailed, hoping his father would come to his rescue.

The older boy wasn't going to let that happen, he tackled the other and said, "Don't be a sissy,"

The puffy-eyed child sniffled, close to crying because he was tackled to the ground. "I'm n-not a sissy! You're mean!" He retorted, his legs kicking back and forth quickly under his brother. Why did Tex have to be so much stronger too!

"Hey, what's going on here?" Alfred asked stumbling upon the children. He was more than use to little fights breaking out all the time, and mostly let them go. That is as long as they were just for play and not serious.

"Nothing," Tex said quickly, but he didn't let his brother go.

Charlie whined, "Daddy! Get him off me!" His blond locks were sprawled all over the place as he tried to wiggle from beneath his big brother.

Alfred grabbed Tex and yanked him off, being careful so that he didn't hurt either kid in the process. "Okay, what's going on you two?" He didn't like this, it seemed like it wasn't just a playful scuffle.

"It's just cause he's too big of a sissy to shut up!" Tex snapped and squirmed to get out of his father's grip.

Charlie's bottom lip quivered and he sat up on the ground, trying not to cry. "I-I'm not a sissy!" He told him again, his little fists balling up.

"Are too," Tex glared, not liking his younger sibling that much at the moment.

"Hey, now." Alfred said sternly, letting the Texan go. "That's enough."

The blond couldn't help but break out in tears. "B-bu-but...I'm not!" He cried, his cheeks puffing out in pout. "M-Mean! Big meanie!"

Alfred picked up his younger one instantly and started to rock him to calm the child down, "It's okay Charlie." He knew this was just a childish fight, but he also knew that it was a big deal to the kids. Which is why he had to put an end to it.

Texas just rolled his eyes. He didn't do anything that bad to Charlie.

"He's mean daddy!" Charlie exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his father's neck. Usually, he and Tex got along rather well. But the child didn't like being made fun of, especially from someone he loved. He buried his face in the crook of Alfred's neck, getting cranky. After all, he was still very small and his body grew tired fast.

"Hey, no more name calling," Alfred lightly scolded, meaning it for both boys.

Tex just stuck his tongue out when he was sure that his father wasn't looking. He couldn't believe that Charlie was acting like such a baby.

Charlie didn't want to fight anymore, but he didn't see his brother stick out his tongue either. The blond kicked his legs within his father's grip, complaining. "Ah... I want down!" He told Alfred with a whine, knowing that if he was held any longer he would fall asleep. "Please Daddy, I want down now!"

"Calm down," Alfred said setting him to his feet gently. "So no more fighting, right?"

"Yeah Dad," Tex said just to please the man. He knew better than to fight when Alfred was around or leave marks that proved that it was him.

"Okay Daddy!" The New Yorker smiled and thought about giving Tex a hug to make up, but he knew better and just clung to his father's leg.

Suddenly he remember what happened before the fight. "Oh, Mr. England was lookin' for you! But we didn't know where you was!" He said, informing Alfred while forgetting about his brother's plans to have some sort of fun.

Alfred smiled, "Really?" He ruffled the child's hair. "Better go find the old man then." He started off down the hall, looking for the Brit.

Tex glared at his brother, "Why'd ya tell him that?

As soon as their father left, Charlie was surprised his brother was still mad at him and backed up. "Because I thought he would want me to! I'm sorry!" He squeaked, not wanting to talk too loud. He didn't want Alfred to have to come and save him again, that would only give Tex another reason to think he was a sissy.

Texas wasn't so forgiving, "You messed everything up, baby." He spat out an even worst insult.

The smaller boy cringed at the harsh words his brother barked out towards him. "B-But..." He tried not to cry, but the Texan looked so much bigger and scarier then he had previously. Charlie backed up even further till his back was against the hallway wall. "I d-didn't mean to... " The whine he made seemed helpless and he wished Alfred hadn't left the room. Now he had no one to protect him.

Tex felt a bit of guilt seeing how afraid Charlie looked. But the proud inner Texan wouldn't let him show it at all.

Hot tears leaked down the little boys face and his short legs trembled beneath him. "I'm s-sorry..." He tried again, his light blue eyes seeming like glass.

Tex started to walk away, he wasn't going to hurt Charlie. But he wasn't going to stick around either. The boy was quite skilled in not getting caught, because he'd surly catch it from Alfred if the man came back now.

As soon as the little boy saw his brother start to walk away, he ran as fast as his tiny feet would take him in the direction he saw his father go. "I'm telling Daddy!" he exclaimed, fright still clearly evident in his voice.

"Shit," Tex mumbled as he turned around to ran after his brother. He couldn't have Charlie telling on him.

The blond gasped at the use of naughty language. "You said a bad word!" He exclaimed, getting scared that his brother was running after him. He knew the Texan was faster and a whole lot stronger, just the thought made the tears fall heavier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mellow! This story is just about done, one more wrap it all up chapter which will be posted next week. And we have started another rp with the same lovable characters, still being naughty though! Once we're finished with that one, I'll be sure to post it. **

**Thanks for the review:**

AJSK

Chapter 2

Gilbert had been looking for Alfred to see if he could hide out here for a few days, his pranks hadn't gone too well for him this time. Both his brother and Roderich were on his ass and he knew they were hunting him down. He should've known better than to hit them both at once. It was quite a surprise when he saw one of the American's smaller children bawling and throwing a fit down the hall. It perked the albino's curiosity and he changed directions to see what was going on.

However, when the blond child saw him, his eyes widened. Charlie had never seen the Prussian before and quite frankly, it scared the living shit out of him and he started running away in the other direction, only to remember Tex chasing after him. The blond boy looked like he had fainted from shock when he dropped to the ground, clutching his pants.

He had gotten so frightened he peed himself. "S-STOP!" He screamed to his brother. The child's face went red as there was a long pause, his mouth opened wide, gasping for air before a loud, piercing scream sounded through the room. The little boy tried to form words but all that came out were blubbers.

That was when Gilbert got worried and rushed over. "What's wrong kleinkind?" He asked quickly, picking the child up only to find he was wet, causing his to curse under his breath in German, hoping they didn't know what he meant.

Now Tex was feeling really guilty, he wasn't going to hurt Charlie at all. He had been chasing him to catch up and keep him from Alfred, until he could bribe his brother. Now it seems to have gone too far and worst there was an older nation that had found them.

The small Yankee struggled in Gilbert's grasp, still finding the new nation to be very scary looking. "Let...Go!" He cried, his arms reaching out for his brother. Even though he was afraid of the Texan at the moment, at least he knew who he was.

The man of course obliged, seeing that Charlie was obviously upset. He watched as the little thing scurried over and hid behind his brother's back, shaking. Gilbert gave his attention to the older child that seemed to be able to talk at the moment. "What's going on here?" Prussia asked, suddenly wondering where their father was again.

"Nothing," Tex said, like he was going to tell the truth. He wasn't sure which nation he was, the red eyes were creepy though. "And you're not getting my brother." Though a bit of a jerk at times, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt New York. He had heard the stories of how other nations would pretty much kidnap young ones in the old days.

The older nation had to hold back the smile he wanted to form at how cute they were. "I'm not trying to take him away, I want to know why he was un-awesomely crying." Gilbert stated, his all-known vocabulary showing.

That was when Charlie was reminded of how mad Tex was at him. He whimpered and started to run away from both of the scary people, on a search for Alfred again. He wanted his daddy a lot at that moment.

"Wait, come back!" Prussia shouted, needing the child to stay put. It would be harder without the children, since he wasn't even sure which states these two were.

Tex went running too right after his brother. He had two reasons, one he didn't trust the weird nation and two, he still needed to keep Charlie from finding Alfred. "Charlie!" he called tripping on the carpet for a moment.

"Nah-ah! You wanna hurt me! Big meanie!" Charlie shouted, the dampness in his pants making his itchy and uncomfortable. "Daddy!" He yelled, turning the corner in the hallway and pattering up-stairs.

The Prussian had longer legs, hence he was much faster than both children. Gilbert easily caught the brunt by the shirt. "What did you do to him to make your brother scared like that?" He asked the child gently, now noticing the situation.

"Ah, let me go!" Tex shouted and squirmed. This man wasn't his father and he refused to listen to him.

"Nein, first you tell me what happened." Gilbert stated with a stern tone, noting that the child was being difficult.

Soon, Charlie noticed no one was chasing him anymore and peeked around the corner of the hallway, half afraid that he would see them. His small hand cupped over his mouth to defuse a gasp, Tex has been caught.

"No, I don't have to tell you anything!" Tex snarled.

Prussia sighed, this certainly wasn't going how he thought it would. "Either tell me what happened, or I can go get your father." He told the child, hoping it would guide the story from the small Texan. The nation knew that would've gotten him when he was younger, but of course his father was the big and scary Germania.

"You wouldn't," Tex snapped, afraid he really would. Alfred wouldn't be happy at all, especially after already hearing the same story from Charlie. There would be no way for Tex to squirm out of his rightful punishment then.

"Ja, I would. I've taken care of children before. I'll assume you know the nation of Germany? I'm his awesome big bruder!" Gilbert explained childishly, still keeping his hold on the boy.

"I don't even know who you are," Tex mumbled. He did know the nation of Germany, who to be frank did scare him. If this guy was his brother though, they were nothing alike.

Gilbert had forgotten he hadn't really met any of the states except for the original 13 colonies way back during the American Revolution. "Oh, ja, I'm the Kingdom of Prussia, well..." He gave a sad sigh. "At least I used to be...Prussia doesn't exactly exist anymore...But that doesn't change who I am!" The albino added on the end so that he wouldn't allow himself to get upset in front of Alfred's state. He had to keep think that he was awesome, there was just no other way.

Knowing who the stranger was helped the little blond who was hiding around the corner. He wasn't afraid of the silver haired man anymore, trusting that the man wasn't trying to hurt them. At least, he didn't seem to be a mean nation.

"Texas," Tex said hoping to make the man forget why he had caught him in the first place.

"Well...it's nice to meet you, though our first meeting wasn't very awesome at all. Care to explain what happened now?" Gilbert didn't forget things that happened a few minutes ago. Years maybe, but he wasn't that old yet.

Tex shook his head, he didn't want the adults to know.

"You can either tell me, or I'll bring you to your father." Gilbert warned. "I don't like it when children are rude to each-other, especially their own family."

"It's none of your business, it's just a stupid fight anyways," Tex said to dodge the question.

The man wasn't fooled at all, he was too like the kid when he was the same age. "Hmm...in that case, I guess I'll just have to tell your father about this stupid little fight." Gilbert let go, acting as if he was leaving to go find America.

"No! Don't." Tex yelled, desperate to keep America from finding out.

The Prussian turned around, looking at him. "Then, will you tell me? Or do I have to ask your brother who I see hiding behind the corner?" He smiled lightly, watching the blond curls suddenly disappear from within view.

Tex was surprise that his brother had stuck around, probably to see what kind of trouble he got in. Tex looked at the ground, "It's just a stupid fight. I wasn't going to hurt him anyways."

"So what did happen then?" Gilbert asked, seeing that the child obviously regretted something.

"Charlie kept messing up my plans," Tex mumbled. "So, I called him names and stuff. Then he wanted to tattle so I chased him."

That was when Charlie came pattering over. "Cuz' you was a meanie! You scary!" He claimed and hid behind Prussia's legs. Gilbert blinked when the little boy came running over, finding his legs to be a good shield.

"What names did you call him?" He asked, keeping his attention turned towards the Texan.

"Just that he's a sissy." Tex said glaring at how his brother was hiding by sticking with Gilbert. "'Cause he is."

"Am not!" Charlie pouted. "He called me a baby! And said a really bad word!" Since his brother had calling him names, he didn't at all mind throwing him under the bus. Besides he could bravely say that now that Tex couldn't beat him up.

"Oh, he did?" Gilbert looked at Tex curiously, wondering what he had to say in defense.

"You tattle tail," Tex shouted, hating how he couldn't get to his brother to shut him up.

"Stop calling me names you big...big...mean-" Charlie was cut off by Gilbert's hand being put in front of his face.

"Quit it, both of you. Arguing helps nothing, I did enough of it with my own bruder." Gilbert stated, not wanting to hear it ay longer. Now he knew what Germania meant when he called it annoying and foolish.

Tex stuck his tongue out. There, that wasn't name calling.

"Don't taunt each other either." Gilbert chided, "Now, tell me what happened respectfully."

"I already told you, old man." Tex grumbled. "You're just going to tell my Dad anyways."

The Prussian didn't like the way he was talked to, being a family man of morals and respect. It was how he was raised, though... admittedly he wasn't always respectful himself then or now. Rather a bit silly and liked things his way. "That reminds me a lot of what your father told me years ago, he wasn't very happy with the outcome. Would you like to change the way you just said that klein kind?"

Tex shook his head, not caring. He figured that this nation wouldn't even try hurting him, his father was America. No one would dare try, they'd be messed up so bad if they did.

"Are you sure? Last chance." Gilbert stated, stepping a bit closer to the child.

Tex took a step back, he was a little afraid. Alfred getting Prussia back later wasn't going to do him much good now.

"So you aren't going to speak?" Gilbert asked gentle now, not wanting to scare the shit out of the boy. He knew his appearance itself could be a bit of a turn off to children and even some adults.

"No!" Tex shouted, trying to sound brave. "My Dad wouldn't let you lay a hand on me."

Gilbert placed a hand softly on top of the state's head. "Are you sure about that child?"

Now Tex was getting scared, the nation was so daring to tease him like that. He squirmed, "Stop it."

Gilbert didn't like that the child seemed to be afraid of him. But... he also didn't like the way he was being spoke to, and he knew Alfred wouldn't have appreciated it either. "If you would learn to hold your tongue, don't you think no one would be mad at you?" He tried to just simply take some sense to the boy.

Tex didn't care though, he didn't want to hear from this nobody of a nation. Being a little bold, he stomped on Gilbert's foot and took off down the hall. He knew that if he was quick enough he could hide, since he knew the lay out of the house much better than a visitor.

It wasn't like it actually hurt the old nation, but it really made Gilbert mad. In fact, he was at the end of his patience with the boy.

He immediately ran after the kid, catching up and picking Tex up from by his arm pits. "Alright, listen here you little brat. I don't know why you just did that, but it was rude and I for one didn't like it." Feeling merciful he gave the child one last chance to behave at least a little.

Charlie reacted to that and started running around the room to look for somewhere to find himself. "Ahhhhhh! S-Scary!"

"Shit." Tex kicked and struggled as much as he could. "Who cares what you don't like old man." He refused to admit even to himself that he wanted to run away like his brother, he had to be a strong Texan man.

"Didn't your father teach you not to curse?" Gilbert scolded the child. Something inside him making him smack the Texan on the bum, more than likely his inner parent showing for once. Gilbert wasn't being harsh, just giving the boy a taste of what he really should be getting.

Tex let out a bit of a yip with shock of the smack, not that it had hurt that badly. His father on occasion, mostly when the boy was actually caught form his naughty acts, would spank him. So, he was more than familiar with the concept. Tex didn't like this at all though, "You bastard." He hated and distrusted strangers to begin with and this one spanking him was topping the list.

"Oh, am I? I think you've been just as bad yourself today." The Prussian man wasn't cruel. He certainly wasn't hitting the boy that hard. He swatted the child again, not liking how much of potty mouth the state was. He was too young to be using that type of foul language.

Charlie on the other hand stopped screaming when he saw what was going on. He looked away, not wanting to see his brother get punished. But he knew that Tex was asking for it, and had been asking for it all day.

"Am not," Tex snapped and tried to get away from the Prussian before he got spanked anymore. He hated the fact that he was much smaller and weaker, therefore was at the mercy of Gilbert.

At this point, the Prussian was just getting fed up with Tex acting like a brat. "You have too much mouth." He scolded the child, hitting the boy only three more times before he let go. He didn't think himself overly harsh with those well deserved smacks, but he did have pity towards small children and didn't give him as much as he should've.

The brunet sniffled, those smacks had hurt quite a bit. Although, he wasn't prepared to allow the Prussian man to win. "Fuck you," He said quietly, using the worst word that he could possibly think of.

Gilbert looked at the child flummoxed, "Where did you learn such crude language? You should learn to be quiet."

"Freedom for speech asshole," Tex snapped. He knew that his father didn't appreciated foul language, but Alfred wasn't there and therefore couldn't do anything about it.

Gilbert glared at the boy, this was not awesome at all. "I don't think your father would want you to disgrace his amendments with that potty mouth of yours." The albino took hold of the Texan's arm, being careful not to snatch him up out of anger or cause any form of harm. "I think we'll have to fix that."

The little New Yorker was starting to feel uncomfortable in his soiled pants and a bit tired as he rubbed his eyes. He toddled off, becoming uninterested in his brother's antics, on a search for Alfred. He didn't want to be wet any longer and couldn't reach the clothes in his drawer.

"Let go of me!" Tex snarled. He wondered what the nation meant by 'fix'.

"Nein, not until you learn to talk to an elder with respect, little children shouldn't curse." Gilbert picked the child up, tucking him under one arm.

Tex kicked his feet and tried as hard as he could to get away. He wasn't liking this at all. The crimson-eyed man held the Texan firmly, despite the boy's attempts to get free. "I'm sure your father doesn't let you talk to others like that." He stated, smacking the boy on his bottom one to back up his words, this time putting a little more force than the previous times into his strike.

"So what if he doesn't," Tex growled. He was American, therefore he was going to keep on fighting!

"Then you're disobeying him." Gilbert told him pertly. "That's what." He didn't approve of the back talk.

"Ow," Tex whined for a second, he wasn't as tough as he pretended to be. "Not your job," he said. The brunt didn't like listening to anyone other than his father.

"Maybe not." The Prussian told the child, firmly striking his arse thrice. "Either way, you need this." He wasn't going to simply stand by and allow this child to run about saying naughty words all the time.

Tex felt a few tears roll down his cheeks, it was awful. His bottom was already hurting horribly. "I fucking hate you," The child spat out. He wasn't so confident that Alfred would save him, or even hurt the Prussian for this. Since he knew that his dad would do the same thing. He wished that it was Alfred instead.

Gilbert wasn't sure if he would ever get the Texan to quit spouting out swear words towards him, but he could try. "You're a very stubborn child," he stated, feeling all the irony in that statement. He was just as bad if not worse than this as a kid, but his Vati had corrected him many times.

Gilbert shook his head to keep the memories out and kept up the chastisement, "Cursing more makes everything worse."

As much as Tex hated it, the tears continued to make tracks down his face. The child took a big gulp of air, with the lump in his throat it was getting harder to breathe.

"Go to hell." He mumbled, as at least one more insult. He knew that he couldn't keep it up much longer.

The albino merely shook his head at the foul language. He swatted the boy's bottom again, feeling like this wasn't getting to him. Why was this kid really that bent on mouthing off to him?

Texas let a sob escape, nothing was keeping his mind off the sting in his bottom. The boy couldn't fight anymore, he just couldn't. Despite the big, bad words that he had used, he was still just a little boy getting his bum spanked.

When Gilbert saw that that the child no longer had a smart comeback nor seemed to be arguing anymore. The man gave him one more hard smack to finished the spanking and then gingerly set him back on his feet.

Prussia felt a little tug at his heart when he say the mucus and tear covered face. He knew how bad spankings hurt to naughty little boys and felt a bit of pity for Tex. "Do you have anything to say Kleinkind?" He asked gently in an attempt to be sure the message had sunk in and Tex wouldn't be cursing at him again.

Tex shook his head, still crying quite harshly. He couldn't stop the annoyingly pitiful noises he was make and he didn't want anymore smacks. The child knew that he had lost this battle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mellow! Last chapter, hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for the review:**

**AJSK**

Chapter 3

Unbeknownst to the others, Charlie was crying while through the halls. He was getting fed up with how big this house was. "Daddy!" He shouted, tears in his eyes as he tugged at his pants that were now sticky, smelly, and cold.

Alfred was discussing changes to some trade agreements when he heard the faint beckoning. He couldn't tell which child it was, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that one of his children needed him.

"Sorry, dude." Alfred apologized as he stood up, accidentally disrupting several of the papers. The child was getting louder and closer.

"America, this is a bloody meeting," Arthur protested, his bushy eyebrows coming together as he frowned.

Alfred chuckled, "Something came up. Finish this tomorrow?"

"If this is for some ridiculous game with your friends you can just forget it!" Arthur continued to rant. "I don't have time for this!"

Alfred ignored the British man as he walked out of the room, they could always finish the meeting later. Charlie found him pretty quickly after that and without hesitation he ran to his father and latched onto the man's leg. A wet splotch could be found on Alfred's slacks due to the small child, but neither of them paid any attention.

"Daddy, I'm wet!" The boy whined, looking up at the American with damp, blue eyes.

"Aw, Charlie buddy," Alfred picked him up, not caring about soiling his own clothes at all. "We'll get you cleaned up soon." The child was usually really good about using the toilet, but still had occasional accidents.

Alfred carried the child to his room, wish as luck would have it wasn't far. Charlie didn't put up a fuss at all even though he was uncomfortable and tired, he was happy to have Alfred taking care of him. The running around all day had worn him out and he rubbed his eyes with balled up fists as he waited for a new change of clothes.

"And how about a nap afterwards," Alfred suggested as he grabbed a fresh outfit. "You're looking sleepy," He took the child into the nearest bathroom, which was right down the hall, to wipe him up a bit.

"No daddy, no nap." Charlie protested, letting himself be wiped off and dressed. "I wanna play..." He thought about his brother, wondering what was going on.

…..Hetalia!…..

"Gut, then you've learned." Gilbert ruffled the child's hair, sighing. He hadn't really planned any of this. "Es tut mir leid." He apologized in German, not wanting to seem so mean to the child. In no way did he want to be seen as nothing more than a big horrible monster, since this had been their first meeting and it hadn't been exactly pleasant for either of them.

"Don't touch me," Tex whined and jerked back. The boy was upset from this all, tired, and wanted his father more than anything.

"Alright then," Gilbert retracted his hand, standing straight up. He wasn't happy about how the young state was treating like the monster he felt like. But what else could he have done? The other boy was frightened and Tex had a big mouth.

Tex scrambled to put some distance in between him and the nation. He rubbed at his eyes, torn between finding Alfred and hiding in his room for as long as necessary.

…..Hetalia!…..

Alfred looked at the now dressed child, "But if you don't take a nap you'll be too tired to play tonight. Come on, Buddy." He said first trying to reason, the man hated fighting with the kids. "You can play as soon as you get up."

Charlie pouted, "B-But...I don't wanna." The child was obviously cranky and sat down on the bathroom floor, kicking his feet at the tile. "No nap."

Alfred picked up the wiggling child, "How about if we take a little walk and see if you're sleep? Huh, baby boy?" He knew Charlie had to be really tired to be throwing a tantrum like that and a walk would probably be all it would take.

Charlie nodded, instantly burying his face in his father's chest. His fingers clutched Alfred's shirt tightly. "Okay...but no nap!"

"Yes nap, if you start falling asleep on me." Alfred said carrying him down the hall. The bight side to such a huge house was having room to move "Otherwise I'll let you go." And he would, but he doubted that would happen.

Charlie whined, fighting off sleep. "But...I don't wanna sleep daddy." He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes again to wake them up.

"I know, I never did either." Alfred said, remembering the many battles with Arthur over the ordeal. "Just think though, you can play with Tex when you get up." The man added to cheer up the child.

Charlie shook his head, "No, he's mad. And the scary guy is too..."

Alfred paused to process what the boy had said, "What guy?"

The security that he had was the best, most people thought it was for the president but that wasn't really true. While Alfred would be upset, presidents come and go, his children were something he was going to protect with his last breath. There should be no reason that anyone strange was there, unless there was a nation visiting. America would admit that there was no one stranger than certain nations.

"He has red eyes and it's scary daddy!" Charlie rapped his arms around Alfred's neck, clinging to him. "He said he's that other scary guy's big brother..." The child trailed off.

"White hair? Weird laugh?" Alfred pressed, there was only one person he knew that could possibly fit a description like that. " And any idea why he was mad?" He wasn't trying to over well his kid, but he had to know. If it was just Prussia he didn't have anything to really worry about but if not... some one was getting their ass kicked.

"Yeah! That guy!" Charlie's eyes were drooping but he continued to ramble almost incoherently. "Tex was chasing me around and being a big meanie. So, that creepy guy came and Tex said a lot of bad words." He yawned, trying his best to keep his eyes open, but he was losing the battle.

"Where at Buddy?" Alfred asked gently seeing as little Charlie was falling asleep in his arms. Of course it was only when he needed information that the child was falling asleep, but on the bright side he had been right about the little walk.

The New Yorker sniffled, pointing his finger in the general direction. "Over there." He said, curling up into Alfred's embrace.

"Got it," Alfred said and kissed the boy on the head.

The small blonde's eyes slowly closed, signaling sleep. Charlie rested his head on Alfred's shoulder, drooling a bit.

Alfred merely chuckled to himself a little as he walked back, so much for 'no nap'. He couldn't do anything about Prussia or whoever else it might be if he had sleeping child in his arms.

The man put Charlie in bed and threw the covers over the boy. He looked down at the sweet, innocent face and smiled. One child taken care of, now for Tex.

America broke into a jog, hoping to find out what the commotion was.

…...Hetalia!…...

At this point, Gilbert felt preset shitty. "Hey," He called to the boy so that he could attempt to make it up a bit. "I know I seem really mean right now, but I promise that that's not all I am." He didn't want the Texan to absolutely hate him, he had just wanted some sort of respect. The old military morals were still part of him, thanks to Fritz for that.

"I don't care." Tex mumbled and looked down. He never trusted new people no matter what they said.

Gilbert wondered if there way anything he could do to help. He thought of what Luddy would've wanted at this age. "Do you want to hear a story?" The Prussian asked, having quite a few that might make the child feel better.

"Not really," he shook his head, not want anything from this nation. He rubbed at his eyes again, though he really wanted to rub his bottom. The Texan had too much pride for that though.

"Oh, okay then..." Gilbert was running out of ideas. He was resigning to the fact that he would have to be known as an asshole. Even though he knew he was the most awesome person ever, which made him determined to continue trying. "You sure?"

Tex nodded firmly, determined not to bother with him anymore. The child started to stumble off, finally remembering that he needed to catch up with Charlie. Although, he figured that he was too late. He sniffled again he didn't want another spanking from his father on top of what he already had.

Gilbert sighed, leaning against the wall. At least his brother and Roderich hadn't tracked him down yet. He seemed to be causing trouble everywhere recently.

Tex stopped for a moment, he was getting really sleepy and it only made him fussier.

The Prussian walked over to Tex and looked at him, "Tired, huh?" After taking care of Ludwig when he was nothing but a chibi himself, he knew that Tex was showing sighs of a really sleepy little boy.

Tex nodded, he was wearing down and that made it harder to openly hate the man.

"Do you want me to find your father with you?" Gilbert asked, trying to be nice. It was the last thing he could possibly think to offer, at least then he might soften the child's opinion of him.

"No, I hate you." Tex mumbled still stubborn.

That only made Gilbert feel worse. Now he kinda wished he had just dealt with the wrath and angry Germanic nations and stayed home. "Ja, okay then." He was starting to wonder if he should just go back home, maybe taking what ever they did to him would make him stop feeling so guilty.

Alfred came running up, panting only slightly. "Everything okay?" He was more relieved than anyone would ever believe that it was just Prussia. Nothing had ever prepared him for the strange worries he would face as a father.

Tex shook his head, "Uh-uh Daddy."

Alfred could tell something was wrong, Tex didn't normally call him 'Daddy'. That is, unless something had him upset. "What's wrong?" He looked at Prussia wondering what he had to do with all of this.

The albino wasn't sure what to say, he looked at the child and felt even worse. Gilbert didn't want it to make him feel like this, he honestly felt like complete shit.

"He hit me," Tex said, glaring for all his depleting energy at Gilbert.

Alfred couldn't see any visible marks, but he was still concerned. Before getting mad though, he wanted to talk this though. Giving a threatening glance at Gilbert he said. "Oh really?"

The look on the older American's face clearly talk or get your ass handed to you. "Well yeah, but I didn't punch him or something like that sounds." Gilbert himself was childish and crossed his arms like a kid would do as he explained himself. "I spanked him."

"Huh?" Alfred wasn't expecting that at all. "Why?" Tex crept closer to Alfred, seeking the comfort that he was craving. "Cause he's mean." That was the only reason he could really come up with to describe the situation.

The Prussian didn't want to tell on the boy, but he didn't want to get his face beat in either. "I found him chasing his little brother around. When I did he kept cursing..." He trailed off, hoping that he didn't give too much away.

Alfred knelt down to Tex height, "That true?" Though given what Charlie said he was sure that it was. Honesty was something that he held in high regard, and he was testing Tex a bit.

Tex looked down, knowing that he was caught. "Maybe," He certainly didn't want to lie nor receive a second spanking when his bottom was already hurting enough.

The bigger blond just sighed and rather sternly said, "James Connor Jones, if Gilbert hadn't already gotten you, you know I would be spanking you for this. We talked earlier about being mean to your brother." He couldn't justify with himself another spanking, given that he knew from experience that the albino knew how to make a lad's bottom hurt.

Gilbert still felt like crap, perhaps even more now. This was why Ludwig got away with pretty much anything as a child, those sad faces were Prussia's weakness.

Tex began to tear up a little, he was already chastised in a way that Gilbert's spanking hadn't done. Only Alfred had ever had this affect on him, which is why he tried to avoid being caught. It was hard to keep being naughty when Alfred got serious and punished him. "I'm sorry," he mumbled in a low voice.

Alfred looked at his son, "I know that." And after all the times that he had been in the same situation with Arthur, but on different sides, he did. "But you should be telling Charlie and Prussia that." He also knew that it was his job to teach his states what was the right things to do.

Tex shook his head, a few more tears falling down his cheeks. "Don't wanna tell him."

Alfred turned the child around anyway, with Tex you just had to push just a little. "Go on."

"I'm sorry," Tex mumbled, looking down at his feet.

Gilbert smiled at the child. At first he reaching out to ruffle his hair, but then he remember that the Texan hadn't liked that last time. "It's fine, you're still awesome, right?" He asked, holding out a fist to give Tex the option to pump it.

Tex did as social procedure called for and pump it lightly with his own little fist, but quickly turned back to his father.

Alfred could tell that the child was tired and still greatly affect by the events. "Maybe if you ask, he'll tell you a story. If I remember right he got some really good ones." He suggested, knowing that he would have to make the child see that Prussia wasn't a bad nation. He knew all about Tex's wierd believes about strangers being bad automatically.

The red eyed man smiled, wondering what the child would say. He was rejected the first time, but maybe the child change his mind. "I think I do too." He added, hoping for a good reaction.

Tex shook his head and wrapped his arms around Alfred just wanting to be held, he was afraid that he's lose that if he said yes. He often carried himself like he didn't need his father, but deep down he was a little shook up. The state felt like such a baby, ironically enough.

Alfred smiled and moved Tex slightly to make it easier to hold him, "How about if we both take a seat and listen?" He brushed a few strains of brown hair out of the Texan's face.

Tex nodded, "I guess." It seemed to get the best of both that way.

That made a smile form on Gil's face, finally. Damn, he wished Ludwig was still that small and cute. "I'll tell you something cool and awesome, okay?"

"M'huh," Tex mumbled, he snuggled into Alfred's chest.

Alfred smiled and urged, "Don't keep us in suspense man!"

…..Hetalia!…..

About halfway through the story, Tex fell asleep. Alfred grinned as he looked down at him, "How bad did you give it to him? He had to be scared or something to act like this."

Gilbert looked at the sleeping cherub, then to Alfred. "It wasn't bad... but he doesn't know the awesome me... so he was scared of me... " He said making excuses, though he wasn't sure who they were really for.

"Don't worry about that, Tex has a few issues with strangers." Alfred said in a calm voice. "He's been like this since the whole Alamo thing with Mexico. And he has issues with trust as well. Not a bad kid once you get past those things." The boy still had an occasional nightmare about it.

Gilbert sighed., "I tried to make him feel better...but he said he hated me so I just gave up." He ran a hand through his hair. "The other kid was creeped out too. I didn't mean to scare the shit out of them..."

"Sounds like him," Alfred said. Tex had the same response to him at first, but once you had his trust everything was good. "He might like you after all this though, he's a little odd like that. Charlie though is just little, I'm sure you can easily make it up to him." He tried to assure the old nation.

"I hope so...I haven't seen most of your kids...just the first thirteen." Gilbert then blinked suddenly remembering something. "Wait, where did the little one go anyway?" He asked, looking around, he hadn't noticed Charlie's departure.

"He's sleeping too." Alfred replied shifting Tex a little to get the child off the arm that fell asleep. "But I'll warn you, do anything like this again and I'll kick your ass before sending you to whoever you last pissed off with a neat little bow on you." While he was letting it go this time, he didn't like the fact that Gilbert had done it.

Gilbert just huffed and growled out, "Fine." He hoped Alfred wasn't too pissed off, seeing as he didn't doubt for a second that Alfred didn't mean that. At one point in time, the Prussian could have a fair fight against America, but that time was long gone. He knew his place.

"I'll let you off this time." Alfred said, sounding a bit tired himself. "Partially because I can't move right now."

That made Gilbert smile lightly, this entire time he kept thinking about Ludwig when he was small. "I don't blame you...I would feel the same way if that was mein bruder...sorry..." He knew that he would act the same way if it had been Luddy.

"Don't worry this time," Alfred said brushing it off. Gilbert had taken an unwanted job off his hands, which is why he could forgive the albino. "It seems like you did okay."

"Maybe...it wasn't awesome at all." Gilbert murmured, looking at the sleeping form. The guilty was still sitting on his chest.

"Like I said earlier, if you hadn't spanked him I would've." Alfred said, not wanting Gilbert to feel too bad.

"Still not awesome," Gilbert shook his head. "Doesn't change the concept of un-awesomeness."

"Whatever man," Alfred said, knowing that he had to take Tex to bed as soon as he could move. And then reschedule with Arthur after a quick nap. After that, there was an infinite amount of other things that would keep him busy well into the night.

Well, just another day in the White House.


End file.
